(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aflatoxin contamination inhibitor, which contains an antibiotic Blasticidin A or its salt as an active ingredient, and an aflatoxin contamination-inhibiting method using it.
(2) Background Information
Aflatoxin produced from some mildew belonging to Aspergillus sp. is known to have a potent carcinogenicity. Further, such aflatoxin producing-mildew have been known to infect agricultural commodities such as corn or peanuts and produce aflatoxin, resulting in contamination of these agricultural commodities.
As pharmaceuticals intended to prevent the aflatoxin contamination, dichlorovos and antibiotic Iturin A have heretofore been known. These pharmaceuticals are used to prevent aflatoxin contamination by controlling the propagation of aflatoxigenic fungi.